


Flash

by hanakoanime



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction, Vocaloid
Genre: 365 drabbles, Drabble a day, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Many AUs, Multi, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanakoanime/pseuds/hanakoanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and one-shots that may or may not have sequels/prequels.</p><p>I used <a href="http://flashfiction365.tumblr.com/prompts">this</a> for prompts for the first 10 chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suitably Warm (KHR)

**Author's Note:**

> AU-ish (but could fit in my) fic of Shattered.

Tsuna usually didn’t forget to bring his scarf, but that morning had been hectic enough without the added distraction of Hibari.

But he didn’t mind that he had forgotten his scarf.  In fact, he thought that it was rather fortunate that he did.  Tsuna had Hibari’s scarf now, and he thought that it was rather nice of his friend to lend him that.

He was tempted to bury his face into the scarf, though, to savor the event, but Tsuna decided that he rather not risk his almost nonexistent pride.

As Hibari approached him, Tsuna wanted to reach out and hold his hand, but he knew that Hibari would be less than pleased by that act.  Instead, he started to walk with Hibari, the silence companionable. 

And it was then that he realized, perhaps pursuing a relationship with Hibari wouldn’t end horribly.


	2. Candy Red Apple (Pokemon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It actually is heavily inspired by [Apple Fireworks and Sea of Soda](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PX9xFNEkHh4) (song by mafumafu.)

When Paul was five, he had been separated from his family during the annual festival.  Thinking nothing of it, as he was familiar with Veilstone City and the people, he continued to walk around, and nearly was crushed by the people who walked quickly to get to their destination.

As he moved through the crowd, careful of the feet and limbs that could hurt him, Paul couldn’t help but think that he wanted to be on top of everything, to have everyone below him. 

That fueled his determination to be the best trainer, to be able to sit high above everyone else.  He wanted that power, so he left on his journey as a Pokemon trainer, running into problems here and there.

(And maybe he was responsible for a few technological accidents in Team Galatic’s base.)


	3. I Didn't Go There (KnB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko's comments on Aomine and Kagami's relationship.

Kuroko watched, amused, as Kagami and Aomine argued about nothing and everything.  Thinking about it, he made a deliberate comment.

“You guys are like a married couple.”  He attempted to make it seem like an off-handed comment, but Kuroko highly doubt that he convinced either of them that he was innocent.

Kagami blushed, infuriated, while Aomine scowled at his best friend.

“At least I don’t offer to have sex with Akashi,” he snapped, trying to get the upper hand.

Kuroko smiled.  “But at least I admit that I’m in a relationship with someone.”

“I’m not in a relationship with Bakagami!”

Kuroko only nodded, but he didn’t believe Aomine. 

Kagami also didn’t take to that comment too well, and started to berate Aomine for using that nickname.

It was amusing, and Kuroko believed that one day, they could look back on this and laugh.  (And maybe use this as blackmail?)


	4. Why Didn't It Happen to Me? (Vocaloid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and her thoughts of popularity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun, so I decided to put a spin on this. And this is the longest... (Maybe I shouldn't write so late so I don't rush to make it on time.)

Lily wouldn’t admit it, but she somewhat envied the fame Miku had.  She was envious of the Eight, a group that consisted of Miku Hatsune (as their leader), Rin and Len (the twins that fooled too many people), Luka (the girl that was fanservice), Meiko (the other fanservice girl), Kaito (the dumb person that sang parodies), Gakupo (the pervert) and Gumi (the… girl with MPD.)

Perhaps she was thinking too much on it, but Miku got more spotlight than the rest of the non-Eight did combined.  (Maybe it would be unfair to include IA since she was getting more, so maybe they should change the name to the Nine.)

 Looking and scrolling through Nico Nico Douga, Lily clicked on some videos randomly, and there decided that she was glad she didn’t become famous.  Not if it meant more perverts presented her in a sexual light.

She closed her laptop and proceeded to shower, feeling dirty by even seeing those videos.


	5. Shreds of Doubt (KnB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momoi's self-doubts and relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is mainly Daiki&Satsuki and Kuroko/Momoi fluff. Aida&Momoi is there too. With some hurt/comfort. If that.

Momoi was jealous of Aida, not that she’d ever say that to Aida’s face.  Seirin’s coach already had enough to annoy her with, even if it was just jest, and Momoi was not going to say anything to give her more material to shove in her face if they were to ever argue.

She wished that Kuroko had joined Touou, as a key player, because it would have helped her cope with Daiki and his arrogance.  Momoi couldn’t handle him, especially when he wanted to boast, but she never said anything to ever tell him off, and it bit her in the ass.

Kuroko, wonderful Kuroko who had managed to steal her heart, was patient, and was willing to listen to Daiki and his delusions.  He never told Daiki that he was wrong, except for that time that Daiki managed to hurt everyone.

It was hard to see Kuroko when he didn’t want to be found, especially with his low presence, but Momoi thought that she knew and loved him enough to overcome those obstacles.  (She hated when she was wrong, and hated being wrong about this even more.)

Aida spent time with him during their basketball practice, and Momoi wanted to leave Touou to be with Kuroko, but she couldn’t leave Daiki.  She couldn’t leave her best friend to be alone in a school that would cause him trouble if she wasn’t there to help.

But that didn’t stop her from doubting.  There were times that she cried because of Daiki’s ignorance—he never realized that his behavior caused her so much trouble, and reacted negatively when she tried to stop him from giving her more trouble—and then she would cry because she never knew if Kuroko even liked her.

And then Kuroko would find her.  He always gave her something small with a smile, and Momoi couldn’t help but smile back.


	6. Can't Be (KHR)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fon, Arcobaleno curse. Pre-canon to end of canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing Fon. Redo because I was told he was too OOC.

Fon hadn’t really contacted anyone in the Arcobaleno for a while.  They had decided to part ways, each doing something they loved.

Last he heard, Reborn was still a hitman, the greatest, if the rumors were anything to go by.  From what people were saying recently, Reborn was training what was assumed to be the Decimo.

Lal Mirch and Colonello were a part of Vongola, and working directly under the leader of CEDEF.

Fon hadn’t been able to find Viper, but he knew that meant Viper didn’t want to be found.  He still kept an ear out to hear about his friend.

Skull was doing well, despite the beatings he received from Reborn and Colonello.  At least, Fon assumed so because he didn’t hear anything about Skull’s death.  (He made sure to check up on that later, when he had the chance, because he liked Skull enough to not want him dead.)

 Verde was doing well to hide from Fon also.  While he didn’t think Verde was the type to hide, Fon respected his decision to not want to be found, so he tried to not look too hard for Verde.

He hadn’t expected I-Pin to run into trouble, especially with the child Reborn was training.  Fon didn’t make his presence known, but he watched Tsuna and Tsuna’s friends, and was pleasantly surprised to see Hibari Kyouya as a person among them.

As the Arcobaleno gathered for one last time as Arcobaleno, Fon realized that Tsuna had a connection with them all, and that was surprising.


	7. Where Will it Be Found? (KNB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko and the effects of "flirting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day late, but I'll try to do something else later tonight.
> 
> Also...  
>  **WARNINGS:** Cyberbullying (heavily implied, if not explicit), attempted gaslighting  
>  If I ever miss a trigger warning, please tell me (because I would hate to trigger people by not putting common trigger warnings if applicable.)

Kuroko was shaking, his eyes wide with horror and fear.  In front of him, on that cell phone, was people he thought he could trust ( _friends and family_ ) posting and mocking mistakes he made.  If it wasn’t for Kagami, he might’ve started to cry, but he managed to hold himself together enough.

He wasn’t there when his teammates and former teammates found out, but he heard from Kagami that people wouldn’t be mocking him for being human. 

Kuroko started to move on from that by breaking off all the friendships, except that of the friends that stood by him.  He ignored his family members, blocking numbers and downright stating that he wanted nothing to do with them.

Akashi started to spend more time with him, and Kuroko appreciated that.  He was thankful that Akashi had bothered to spend time with him, and that he wanted Kuroko to not feel as paranoid as he was (that incident was responsible for his mild paranoia.)

It was years later, when he found what he wanted (a person to love him for himself and someone who wouldn’t mock him), that he met the perpetrator.  She was attractive, Kuroko admitted, but beyond that, he really didn’t like her.  She was vain, she oftentimes would manipulate people into doing work for her, and she always insisted on being treated like a goddess.

 “Kuroko-san!  It’s been a long time!” 

He gave what he presumed to be a smile.  “Yes, Honda-san, it has been.”  (He really didn’t want to be with her.)

“So… let’s go on a date!”

“No thank you.”

“Bu-but you promised last time!”

This was news to him.  “When?”

“Right before you accused me of being mean when I did nothing at all!”

“I remember no such thing.”

“Don’t accuse me of lying!  YOU SAID SO!”

By then, Kuroko was already having flashbacks of their last meeting, which included her saying horrible things that made him more uncomfortable than the weird twitter mocking that was going on (complete with hashtags.)

“Tetsuya’s with me.”  Akashi stated suddenly, appearing right besides Kuroko.  “And I would _appreciate_ it if you left.”

And he didn’t quite hear what she said—he was too busy being happy that someone was here to “protect” him.  She left eventually, and Kuroko was ecstatic.

“Thank you, Seijurou-kun, for everything.”


	8. Three Reasons (Vocaloid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was going to confess to him.

“I really like you,” she said.  Her cheeks were a bright red, and she refused to look up at him. 

She was confessing because it was her last chance before he disappeared to do whatever it was that he was going to do.  (That, and she was threatened.  Also, she was assured that he reciprocated her feelings.)

He merely smiled at her, as if she hadn’t told him of her less than platonic feelings for him.  It was a bit terrifying because she couldn’t read him, and she felt as if there was something wrong. 

“I like you, too.”  He responded, and the nervousness disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I wrote this for Gumi and Len (since they do sing the songs I based this on.) And I sort of pushed this aside while I doodled, so have a really short drabble in exchange.
> 
> [Confession Rehearsal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1Yg0Qyl_XM) by HoneyWorks feat.GUMI  
> [Confession Rehearsal -another story-](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xhHuuqQF814) by HoneyWorks feat.Kagamine Len


	9. Chance (Percy Jackson and the Olympians)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's a man that always stares out into the sea."

“Did you hear of our prince?  The one by the shore.”

“Yeah, he’s _always_ there.”

“I heard that he’s waiting for someone.”

“ _I_ heard that he fell in love with a mermaid after she died!”

“Please!  Mermaids don’t exist!”

“What about that weird girl that he had with him?  I heard her complain about her legs hurting because she’s not used to _standing_.”

“Don’t lie!  I know she couldn’t talk!  Though I wonder where she went…”

“I heard she jumped ship the day he was set to marry that princess.”

“Guys, I’ve heard the weirdest thing!  I heard that girl that’s with the prince was actually a guy!”

“That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard!  The girl was way too pretty to be a guy!”

The prince, Perseus Jackson, smiled bitterly as he heard the gossiping girls.  It was as if happiness was always out of reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more the aftermath of "taking a chance." Also very much influenced by The Little Mermaid (both the original fairytale by Hans Andersen and the Vocaloid song by Luka.) Oh, and guess who finally wrote something?


	10. Essence of Life (Youtube/KNB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Cry was their shadow, and he would work to fix this mess.

Cry smiled slightly as he watched his teammates rally themselves for the rematch against Touou.  They had lost spectacularly against them (against Pewds) the last time, so they were prepared to give it their all.

His light, Ken, had a huge grin, and Cry hoped that they would succeed against them.  The rivalry was there, and Cry could almost see the resemblance in the two of them, but he was now almost certain that Ken wouldn’t lose his way like Pewdiepie. 

(“Never again… I can’t play again!”) 

Cry also knew that Keiko was watching, and that she would be helping him.  She even told him so when she asked him out on a date.  Keiko would easily be able to work out everything, and Cry knew that they were in for a painful fight.

But he would not lose.  He could not lose.  This was the last chance of saving them, the Generation of Miracles, from themselves.  They would succeed, and he would make it possible.

He was Seirin’s shadow, and he would work from the sidelines to make victory possible.

(Because victory is everything to the Generation of Miracles, even the shadow.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really want this AU so badly. (The only certain role is Cry as Kuroko because I can... Everyone else can be moved around.)


End file.
